Soragni, E., et al. (2001) EMBO J. 20: 5079-5090 discloses a phospholipase (TbSP1) from Tuber borchii and the nucleotide sequence of a cDNA of a gene encoding it. The following peptide sequence are published in the indicated sources, derived from the indicated source organism:                COGEME Phytopathogenic Fungi and Oomycete EST Database, Unisequence ID: VD0100C34, Verticillium dahliae.         NCBI Protein database, gi:18307435, Neurospora crassa         NCBI Protein database, gi:16519372, Helicosporum sp. HN1        WO 0056762, SEQ ID NO: 5954, Aspergillus oryzae         TREMBL Protein database, EAA28927, Neurospora crassa U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,121 discloses the use of phospholipase in cheese making.        